Fairy Tail Forever
by aijazzy
Summary: It's been 1 year since fairy tail defeated the Alvarez Empire. They finished their century quest a little over 7 months ago and just got back from their next mission. On top of that many different couples have sprung in fairy tail. Like Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Juvia, Evergreen And Elfman, heck, Even Erza And Jellal have been hanging out more. Even people from different guilds hav
1. Chapter 1: After Zeref’s War

Chapter 1: After Zeref's War

It's been 1 year since fairy tail defeated the Alvarez Empire. They finished their century quest a little over 7 months ago and just got back from their next mission. On top of that many different couples have sprung in fairy tail. Like Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Juvia, Evergreen And Elfman, heck, Even Erza And Jellal have been hanging out more. Even people from different guilds have gotten together like Sting and Yukino And Rogue And Kagura.

So now our story takes place 1 year after fairy tail defeated the Alvarez empire and our began their new journey of a new life.

Lucy's POV

"And then you had to go and destroy the whole town!" Yells Gray. "Both of you give it arrest!" I say covering my ears. They've been bickering the whole time on the train and still have been the whole walk back to the guild. Both boys completely ignored my words and continued arguing about our mission.

I warned them wait till- "Didn't I tell you to stop arguing!" Erza yells at them as they both cowered away in fear. "Yes mam! Won't happen again!" They both say in unison. "Good, because our next mission will be harder and longer so you both have to get along." Says Erza. We all sweat dropped. "Don't you think we've had enough missions for now?" Asks Wendy who has been quiet this whole time.

"Yeah maybe we should take a break for a few." I say silently hoping this wouldn't end up with Erza yelling at me. "Well you are right. We could hang at the guild and take a few lower class jobs for awhile." Says Erza making everyone breathe a breath of relief.

"Finally I don't wanna be spending months with this ice freak." Says Natsu starting another quarrel. "What did you say flame-" "Stop fighting!" Says Erza hitting them once again. "Yes mam!" Says both boys again.

We all walked into guild and were greeted by the same rowdiness of the guild hall. It was going to be even louder now since Natsu's here's now. "How was the mission?" Mira asks me as soon as I sit down. "Same as always." I respond as Mira laughs. "That's good then, wouldn't want it to change would you?" Asks Mira. I shake my head. "Even though their loud and rude at times I still love them, their my family after all." I say.

Mira smiles. "So is anyone more than family to you?" She asks making me blush and turn the other way. "N-no, why'd you ask?" I ask her. Mira giggles. "No I was just wondering when your gonna find someone to settle down with, half the people on you team are hooking up." Says Mira. I shrug. "Guess I haven't found the right one yet." I say technically not lying.

Sure I've liked Natsu for some time now but he's not exactly the brightest to start a relationship with. He probably barely knows what one is. Mira though, saw right through me. Deep down I know, she knows, that I like Natsu. Maybe even love him.

Despite all the things I know Natsu couldn't commit to, I know I still want to be with him. Even with all his flaws I still like him. His smile, his dense-ness, the way he wants to protect me and everyone in the guild, and who couldn't forget-"

I was cut off by someone falling on top of me, and that someone so happened to be Natsu. "Ouch!" I say rubbing my head. "Sorry Luce but, I got us a mission." Nastu Says as I get up. "Already? I thought we were taking a break?" I ask. "No, our team is going on a break not us." Says Natsu making me roll my eyes.

I shrug. "I'm going home, maybe tomorrow!" I say leaving the guild. I don't really wanna deal with him right now. I need some time to think away from the guild.

As soon as I got home I took a nice and very long, warm shower. I finally get to shower in my own place again. I condition my hair for what feels like the first time in forever using my favorite conditioner. Every time I use it Natsu says I smell like strawberries and vanilla. I shake my head, erasing that thought from my mind. It's not that I don't like it, I love it. It's just that I hate the thought of thinking of someone you love so much, and know that they probably will never love you back.

After finishing up in the bathroom I climb in my bed. I was still sore from our mission. It'll be nice to finally sleep in my own bed again also and slowly I begin to drift off to sleep.

In the morning I wake up and get dressed, getting ready to go to the guild. After putting on my regular attire I head off. I was rather late today, considering I'm usually pretty early. It's already ten o' clock. I decided to run the rest of the way when I bump into someone. That someone so happens to be Natsu.

"Ouch!" I say as I fall down. "Oops sorry Luce but, I was just about to go to your house to get you but here you are! Hurry! Somethings happened at the guild!" Nastu Says making my eyes widened. "Is it good? Bad?" I ask. Nastu smiled his original smile making me calm down a bit. If it was really, really serious he wouldn't be smiling like that. Or at least I hope not.

As soon as we get to the guild I see the guild members being rowdier that usual. A lot of people were drinking and cheering and some were even making bets. Why exactly I have no idea. "What's going on?" I ask Natsu. Nastu smiles. "Ice strippers finally tied the knot and metal face and Levy are having a child!" Natsu Says. My eyes widen and I completely leave Natsu and went to hug Levy and Juvia.

"I can't believe I missed all this!" I Say. "Well Your always late for everything." Says Happy laughing. "Shut it cat!" I Say.

"I can't believe your getting married Juvia!" I say. Right now me and some more ladies were at the bath house in fairy tail. "Juvia couldn't believe Gray proposed this early!" Juvia Says. "It really doesn't matter Juvia. Even though you both started dating awhile ago you've still known each other throughout your times in the guild and even when the guild was disbanded, you guys were still together." Says Mira.

Juvia blushes and smiles. "I still can't believe Levy is pregnant though." Says Juvia making Levy blush. "Yeah I didn't know you and Gajeel were hanging out," I say to Levy as she was now as bright as Erza's hair. "Well yeah we kinda got closer after we defeated the Alvarez Empire." Levy says. "A little too close I guess." Jokes Cana.

"But your having a child before marriage?" Asks Erza. Levy nods. After the baby's born we'll get married." She Says. "Speaking of marriage when are you and Grey getting married?" I Ask. "Probably around winter." She says. "Figured with a Ice wizard and water mage but anyway, when do you think you'll be getting married Lucy." Says Mira.

I sweat drop. "Mira we talked about this I told you-" "Everyone knows you like him Lucy." Said Cana interrupting me. "Oh no Cana she doesn't like him she loves him." Said Mira making me blush. They should really stop hanging around Happy... trails off Lucy.

"We'll Mira when do you think you'll find your knight and shining armor?" I ask as animated as ever. Mira shrugs. "I'm just the match maker I guess." Says Mira as she winks.

For the rest of the night, us girls laughed and basically talked about different topics all night. Fairy tail was in peace. A peace we were hoping would last forever, although we knew it wasn't.

Edited: Tuesday May 29th, 2018

Word Count: 1362

Follow Social Media

Instagram: jazzyy_bryant

Snapchat: Its-jazzyb


	2. Chapter 2: True Feelings

Next week

At the guild

Erza's POV

"Morning Erza!" Said Mira as soon as I walked inside the guild. I waved and sat down at the bar. Mira left already knowing what I wanted. As soon as she came back she handed me my strawberry cake. I ate it in silence as the guild around me caused a ruckus. As long as they didn't destroy my cake I was fine. My mind then began to wander to Jellal. I haven't seen him in awhile. My team ran into him on our last mission but that was about 4 months ago.

Of course I know that him and his guild are still traveling around but the wars over now, and Zeref and Acnologia are deafeated, what else could possibly be going on where he has to stay out of my life. "Erza! Someone's waiting outside for you!" Called Mira. I looked up. I didn't even notice Mira get up but, instead of waiting there in my own thoughts I decided to get up and not keep the person waiting who was outside waiting on me.

I got up and stepped outside and was surprised by who I saw. "J-Jellal!" I Said as soon as I saw him. Jellal kept his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. He looked sad. "Jellal, whats wrong?" I Asked. He shook his head. "Can we talk somewhere more private?" He Asked. I nodded and motioned for him to follow me.

I opened my door. I decided to take him to my place since there really wasn't anywhere more private than this. The guild members would be all in my business if I was anywhere else. I sat down on my bed. "You know you can sit down right?" I asked him although I wasn't sure if it sounded like a statement or an order. Hesitantly Jellal sat down.

No one spoke. For awhile it was just plain silence until I spoke up. "So what do you need to tell me?" I Asked him. Jellal sighed. "You know why I can't be with you Erza right," said Jellal pausing. I nodded. "It's because of how all the crimes and sins you've committed in the past but I've told you I have already forgave you for every single thing." I said.

"Erza it's not just that-" "Then what else could it be! I've waited for you to finally acknowledge that I don't see you as everyone else may do. I've forgiven you! How many times do I have to tell you that? I just wish you would stop being so dang prideful and scared and you would jut love me!" I blurted out, previously ticked off.

"And if you came to just talk about this you can probably just-" I was cut off by Jellal's lips on mine. I didn't mind at all though, I just kissed back. "I do love you Erza, and that's exactly why I came here. That's why I finally want to be in your life again." He Said as soon as we broke apart. Our faces were so close we were breathing on each other.

I smiled. "About time, Jellal." I Said we we leaned in for another kiss except it was rougher this time. The first kiss was more of our pain. The second one was filled with more love. As Jellal began lowering his way down to my neck I knew then this was gonna be one long night.

As soon as I woke up Jellal wasn't in my bed anymore. Exactly what I wasn't hoping for. I got up, and felt sore. "Ouch." I mumbled stretching a bit. I then threw on a overlarged shirt and went to the kitchen. On the fridge was a note. It was from Jellal and it said "Meet me at the cherry blossom trees, whenever." I smiled. Seemed like him. I then got up and took a shower and got dressed right after.

I was rushing a bit I guess. I just felt as if this was a moment Jellal and I have never had. It just something that might not ever happen again. And I'm scared of that. I mean he said he loved me, unless last night was a dream. I just hope it lasts.


	3. Chapter 3: Mira’s Got A Secret

Same Day

At the guild

Mira's POV

I looked up from wiping the counters. Natsu And Lucy just got back from a mission, and I had thought that the next people walking through the guild doors would be Erza but it was just them. Erza hadn't been here all day but, I can't blame her due to her company that has shown up. It's almost like everyone's getting together right on time. Pretty sure next time I see Erza she'll be Jellal's girl.

And Gray And Juvia are getting married, Levy and Gajeel are having s child, and even Evergreen and Elfman have started dating. I guess I'm the only one who hasn't found their true love. Although there's someone on my mind, and someone who I've been seeing. I've been seeing him since after we defeated The Alvarez Empire but I think it won't last, although I'm hoping it will.

"See ya Mira!" Yelled Cana after I locked up. She was the only one who stayed this late, and it was mostly for drinking. I waved goodbye to her as I headed home. "Mira." Called a voice. "What do you want?" I asked knowing all to well who it is. "Mira, I'm sorry! It wasn't even like that!" Said Laxus. I crossed my arms. "What happened then?" I asked.

"Me and the thunder legion went on a job. After finishing the client gave us an reward which was also tickets to a bar. I went their out of generosity, not lust. While I was there alit girls started flirting with me, I didn't do nothing," Laxus finished. "Are you telling the truth?" I asked. He nodded. "You can ask Bixlow and Freed yourself." He said.

"So will you finally take me back?" He asked. I didn't say anything but my face could show it all. "Mira what's wrong?" He asked approaching me. I shook my head. "I-I'm fine." I said sniffling a bit. Laxus then engulfed me into a hug. I didn't complain. I've missed his scent these two weeks we've been apart.

"Mira your not fine! Did someone do something?" He asked. I shook my head. "I can't tell you Laxus. I'm sorry." I said as I ran away. I couldn't face him about this. At least not yet. I'm not ready.

The Next Day

Laxus's POV

I couldn't get Mira off my head all night. Knowing Mira she understood what happened but why is she still mad at me? And honestly she seemed sad not mad. I walked into the guild and saw that Mira wasn't at the bar today. "Where's Mira?" I asked Lissana. She was the closest one to Mira of than Elfman.

"She's sick today. She was throwing up all last night and this morning." Said Lissana making my eyes widen. "Anything else happen to her?" I asked her. She nodded. "She's been acting weird. Constantly crying herself to sleep, getting overjoyed about the smallest things, and she's been eating weird." Said Lissana.

"E-excuse me." I mumbled as I went to my grandfathers office. "Gramps something's wrong-" "With Mira." He finished. I nodded. My grandfather was the only one in the guild who knew of our relationship. "I know exactly what's wrong with her. She feels as if you won't provide for her and someone else and that she shouldn't tell you her feelings if you basically don't want to." Said Gramps.

"What do you mean by her and someone else?" I Asked. He just laughed. "Think about it Laxus, and just go to her." He said dismissing me. Her and someone else huh? After thinking about it for awhile I decided to head over to Mira's house.

Same Day

Same time

Mira's POV

I threw up again. God this was hard when no one was here to help. Lissana would've been able to help me but she was covering my shift today at the guild. Sighing I decided to just sit down on my couch. It's beats running out of bed every time I feel sick.

Hearing a knock on the door I got up knowing it was Lissana. She said she'll be back around noon to check up on me. I walked to the door and was surprised by who I saw. "Laxus!" I said about to close the door but he stopped it. "Mira, I know your pregnant." He Said making my eyes widen.


	4. Chapter 4: Erza’s Romance

Same Day

Same Time

Erza's POV

As soon as I got there I saw Jellal sitting under a cherry blossom tree. He looked as if he was in his own thoughts. Then sudden thoughts began to run in my own mind about him rejecting me. Feeling frightened I decided to turn around. It might not be too late. He might have but even seen me.

I then turned around but was too late. "Erza," called Jellal. Dang I was caught.

I turned around and Jellal was right in my face. I lips were almost touching which made me blush. "Oh, h-hey Jellal." I said shakily. "Can we talk?" He asked. Those are two words you don't want to hear in a relationship. Wait! Are we even in a relationship? I mean we did have-

"Erza?" Questioned Jellal once again as he cut me off from my thoughts. Probably for the better. "Oh yeah! Sorry! I'm ready!" I said thinking I sound crazy, which I probably do. "So what is it you want to talk about?" I asked him regaining my seriousness. "Erza, you know how I finally want to be in your life again?" Jellal asked. I nodded.

"But what does that-" Jellal shushed me making me blush. Any other person would've gotten punched in the face. "Continue." I said. "Well Erza, I also wanna have a life with you. Settle down, have children-" "What are you saying Jellal? I asked him. He smiled and got down on one knee. Will you marry me Erza?" He asked pulling out a ring.

I smiled. "Yes!" I said as he put the ring on my finger and leaned in and kissed me. "Let's go, I wanna get married to you right now." He said. My eyes widened and I blushed. "You mean right now?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled. "Works for me." I said as we both walked off.

It was so unlike Jellal to act so lovey dovey to me but honestly I like this side of him. It's nice.

Same Day

Same time

Mirajanes's POV

"W-what do you mean?" I asked cursing under my breath. "Mira I put two and two together. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. I shrugged. "I was scared I guess. You were always a playboy I knew you wouldn't want a child to hold you down." I said. "Mira a child wouldn't hold me down. I'd be with your kid or without one. I love you Mira." Said Laxus placing his hands on my stomach. I smiled. "And I love you Laxus!" I said as we both leaned in for a kiss.

"Uh, Mira." Said a voice. Laxus and I broke away quickly and looked at our guest. Standing at the door was Lissana, Cana, and Wendy. Wendy's face was bright red. I laughed. "Guess our little secrets out." I said smiling.

The Same Day

At The Guild

Still Mira's POV

After me and Laxus's secret got out. The whole guild was even rowdier. Especially when they heard I was pregnant. "I can't believe your having a child without marriage." Erza mumbled although I could hear her clearly.

I just laughed. "By the way Erza your not the only one who is still signal!" Said Happy flying into the guild with Natsu and Lucy. "Oh this I have to hear." I said. Erza's hair and face were now the same color. "What did your hear cat!" Said Ezra bringing her sword to Happy's neck.

"Erza let the poor cat go or I'll tell myself." Said Cana. Ezra put her sword away. "Fine. Gather the guild Mira." Said Erza. Oh this, is going to be good.

After gathering the guild, Erza stood in front of everyone. "Well guys my last name may or may not be Scarlet anymore. And I may or may not have married Jellal." Said Erza blushing. Hearing those words I fainted but luckily Laxus caught me. "Erza's in looooove!" Said Happy. "That explains the ring on your finger, Erza." Said Lucy.

"Great! Now there's one more couple to go!" I said although everyone in the guild heard me and knew exactly who it was. I looked over to Lucy and winked. She just blushed.


End file.
